


Re-Animator

by starkerinrye



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Starker, hplovecraft, madscientistau, reanimator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerinrye/pseuds/starkerinrye
Summary: Dr. Tony Stark, famously handsome yet known for his obsession with raising the dead through means of science. He spends most of his time aloof and in deep with his research.That is until a young and impressionable intern, Peter Parker, becomes engrossed in Tony's work.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Re-Animator

**Author's Note:**

> TW! There will be hideous amounts of gore and body horror, however there will be fluff to make up for it.

Bitter, bland and bold. Miskatonic University's Medical Facilities were these and nothing more. Dr. Tony Stark has never been one for confinement in such dreadful places like hospitals, instead he found himself wandering the laboratories. Spacious, scientific and silent. He wore his usual lab coat and laminated name tag, his small leather notebook clutched in his left hand and a syringe in his right.

The man was older, but hadn't known wisdom since he was much younger. He dreamt dreams like children's, of becoming the world's most influential doctor, to do the extraordinary. He had studied endlessly, worked tirelessly, and experimented like his life depended on it. Until all those years of research had become a syringe. The contents of which were blindingly green, it radiated with a neon glow that felt almost comically sinister. Tony had known this substance as a reagent, new life condensed into a volume of strange chemical combinations.

The notebook he held in his hand was the legacy of his studies, his mind in rushed ink and speckled with chemical stains. Tony had known the human body better than he knew how to drive a car, it came naturally, these notes were only proof of this. Stark's experiment would be lost without them.

Stark had eventually found himself in the morgue, surrounded by cadavers hidden in their individual bags. It was heaven for the doctor, as he held his reagent gently in his hand he uncovered the corpse of a young man. The man's face was drained of color, and the circles around his eyes were cold and dark and his hair was greasy and smelled of chemicals. Tony had placed his hand underneath the corpse's head, cupping it gently as he lifted it, allowing him access to the neck to place the needle softly on the skin. And with the simplicity of an inhale, the needle penetrated the skin, injecting the neon reagent into the veins of the silent body. And with an exhale, Tony retracted his arm that held the syringe, reaching for his notebook. 

The moments after the injection involved Dr. Stark leaning against a stainless steel countertop, his hands at work in his notebook, etching out the details of the corpse as it began to lurch, the organs pulsing and begging to break free of the skin. Tony watched in wonder as the young man's body animated, his grip tightening on his pencil enough to snap it.

_ Snap.  _

One might expect the sound to be sourced from the pencil, but Tony's wonder turned to horror as his re-animated corpse's neck snapped to face him. Bones cracked, blood spilling through the corpse's teeth, it was a revolutionary sight, though one that backfired wildly. As within moments, the corpse regained its motor skills, it was able to move from the countertop to the floor, with its partially severed head turned to a full 180. The sound travelled closer to Tony, as its arms outstretched and reached for the body of his maker. Stark hadn't quite processed it fully when he suddenly found himself within the grip of his re-animation.

His hand scrambled for a tool of some sort to defend himself, eventually settling on his broken pencil and piercing it through his creation's bloodshot eye. The corpse shuddered, spewing blood over Tony's face and lab coat and hissed with ferocity, as if challenging the doctor. Tony obliged.

Retracting his arm he plunged his makeshift weapon through the other eye and into the corpse's throat. And with the grip loosened around his own throat, Dr. Stark reached for a scalpel on the countertop to finish off his creation. Watching closely as the tissue tore away from the skeleton, practically melting to the laboratory floor. He took a few deep breaths, and placed the toe of his shoe on the face of his twice deceased corpse, and stepped down with a crunch. He cast an apathetic glare at the cadaver as blood poured out seemingly from every pore, all while the evidence of his experimentation lay in hideous gore.

Of course now, with this new information on the reaction of the reagent and humanoid entities has given Tony lots to talk about. His notebook handy in front of him, and his shoes soaking up the blood of his re-animation, has given him a new sensation. He wrote about this sensation when a click of the door was apparent.

In the doorframe stood a slim man in blue scrubs. Tony hadn't been familiar with him, so he assumed it was an intern. The intern stood tall, yet his gram proved he was young and hadn't been frequent at cardio. He had a puff of curls that rest like a cloud atop his pale face that blocked the light of the corridor. Tony noticed the veins that popped from the boy's arms, he seemed to be the perfect young body for experimentation. Stark wiped the thought from his mind as quickly as it intruded.

"Scram, kid. Room isn't ready for you yet." Tony spoke, his voice hoarse from the pressure on his neck. 

The younger seemed to tremble at the voice, or perhaps it was the scent of iron that filled the atmosphere. Tony invited him closer, towering over him and casting a phantasmagoric shadow over the younger’s complexion. The boy shuddered terribly, a whimper escaping his thin lips.

"Have you ever thought of bringing somebody back to life?" He asked the boy, "How wonderful that could be?"

The boy nodded, his burgundy curls bounced along with him. His head scanned over the contents of the laboratory, his nostrils flaring and his breath uneven. "S-sir, what is that smell?" The boy asked, nerves overcoming his speech. His voice shook, and his lips quivered. Tony couldn't help but stare, but of course, this was his life's work they were talking about.

"That, kid, is the smell of success."

  
  



End file.
